Everything I Do
by wolvesjr34
Summary: Well, what can I say about this one? Character death. Precursor to Precious Pain. Kind of what an episode of Rizzoli and Isles would look like if it was written how it makes me feel over the course of its show run. I don't own anything except my little idea here, the characters belong to Gerritson and TNT. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH.


"Really Jane? I don't know why you are paying to live in a condo you're never anywhere near." Maura Isles offered observationally with a quirk of a knowing eyebrow.

Jane Rizzoli stopped her momentary battle with the coffee machine to look up at her best friend and retort, "I have been near my condo thank you very much."

"The afternoon you signed the lease doesn't count Jane." Maura's hazel-green eyes were filled with mirth, much to the Italian's annoyance.

Jane rolled her eyes before waving a hand in the direction of the coffee machine, indicating to her friend that her help was necessary. "I don't know who taught you to be funny, but I don't like it."

Maura tilted her head in concern at the comment. "You taught me."

"God woman, it's seven am and I haven't had coffee yet. It's no time for humour." Jane grinned to undermine the seriousness of her words and pointed once more at the coffee machine, "Now will you please make me a coffee?"

With a quick shake of the head and an eye roll that made the eldest Rizzoli sibling proud, Maura walked around the kitchen island and nudged her friend out of the way so that she could operate the machine that had befuddled Jane for years. "You know," she said conversationally, "for such an intelligent woman it befuddles me that you have yet to figure out the most basic of machines."

Jane stopped digging through the cupboards for the box of Lucky Charms she had hidden away and jerked her head in the direction of the medical examiner. "That," she waved her hand dismissively at the coffee maker, "is not a basic machine. Also, _befuddles_ , really?"

Maura chuckled and ignored the lame comeback the detective had resorted to. It seemed she had the upper hand this morning, and she was quite enjoying that fact. "One of these days I will have to teach you how to operate it. Provided you can stand still long enough to learn."

Jane crossed her arms over her chest and harrumphed because that felt very much like a mother scolding a child. She needed coffee; this whole Maura having the upper hand thing was unfamiliar territory. "Need caffeine."

Maura's face beamed with a mega watt smile as she slid the coffee in front of a resigned Jane and located the box of Lucky Charms the detective had given up on finding. "I really don't know why you insist on eating this stuff Jane."

The detective didn't hear her because she was focused on the delicious coffee as it slid down her throat. A relaxed smile graced her features, her eyes closed and she exhaled contentedly. "That hit the spot."

She reached for the cereal box and filled the bowl that Maura had placed in front of her, before grabbing the milk placed in her reach and pouring a plentiful amount on the cereal. Grabbing the spoon that had also been thoughtfully placed beside the bowl Jane bit down on the cereal and mumbled, "Thanks Maur, you're the best."

After quickly preparing a serving of fruit and yoghurt Maura sat opposite her friend at the island. She observed the detective reading the paper that she must have brought in when she arrived, one hand hovering over the paper, spoon in hand as she became enraptured by the sports section. Maura had to fight back the contented sigh that wanted to escape at the scene. It was just so domestic and everything she longed for every day for the rest of her life with Jane. It just wasn't something she thought the detective wanted. That said she did find Jane's behaviour of late curious. She had been spending a lot of time in Maura's home and while part of the medical examiner attributed it to the fact that Jane had been very attentive since she was rescued from her abductor – she had to wonder.

"Are you ready for today?" Maura asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had enveloped them.

Jane looked up from the paper and shrugged nonchalantly. "Of course."

"As long as you're sure. You know I am happy to run a mock interview with you before hand." Maura offered helpfully.

Jane waved her off and returned her gaze to the paper, "It's pretty much a done deal Maur. Interview's just a formality; I'll be taking over from Korsak when he retires next month."

The promotion to sergeant didn't mean that much to Jane beyond an increase in pay and an unfortunate increase in paperwork, which she loathed to do as it was. The only reason she had even considered taking over from Korsak was because she knew it would put Maura's mind at ease if she wasn't in the field so much. With everything that happened following her best friend's abduction and the eventual capture of the Hoyt apprentice responsible, Jane knew her best friend held serious fears about a life without her and if taking a job with less field time would make a difference then she would do it.

The fact was Jane would do anything for Maura if she only asked, not that she would ever admit that to anyone. Sure her mother knew, but mother's always know and for once Angela was smart enough to keep her trap shut. She didn't have the guts to make the move she wanted to make, despite suspecting Maura had strong feelings for her. It just wasn't worth risking the friendship they had. It was comfortable, easy, warm. It was a safe haven in the storm that was her life. She couldn't lose that, she wouldn't lose that. So she kept her feelings to herself, just quietly doing things she knew Maura approved of in the hope of keeping the woman happy. It was all she knew to do.

* * *

It was one of the slower days in homicide, with the only active case bereft of leads. Jane sat at her desk, nose buried deep in the file folder hoping to find something she had missed. Her knee was bouncing uncontrollably with nervous energy under the desk. Her interview with Lieutenant Cavanaugh and the selection panel was scheduled to begin in a half hour. The closer the time came the more nervous she got, contrary to the attitude she had shared with Maura that morning in her best friend's kitchen.

She dropped the file heavily onto her desk. "This is ridiculous," she barked in frustration. "No forensic evidence, only suspects have water tight alibis. The victim was likeable… we've got nothing to go on!"

Korsak looked up from his desk, where he was had been busy watching the latest funny adventures of cats on Youtube. "So I'll send Frankie out to reinterview the witnesses, see if there's anything new they remember."

Jane jumped up from her chair and grabbed her jacket and started for the exit, "Where do you think you're going?" Korsak asked with a chuckle, "You've got the interview panel in a half an hour. Frankie can handle this on his own."

With a heavy sigh Jane said, "I know that, I'm just going down to see Maura. See if she missed anything."

Frankie laughed as he approached his sister, slipping into his own jacket. "You're not really going to ask her that Janie. I mean unless you want to be torn a new one."

Jane rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up little brother."

He shook his head and chuckled on his way out of the bullpen. He knew that his sister just needed to see the woman she was head over heels in love with to calm her nerves. Maura was the Jane whisperer after all, not that either woman would ever admit to that. Jane was too independent to do anything anyone told her. Or so they would both say, despite everybody knowing better.

If you wanted Jane to do something, you simply had to convince Maura it was a good idea and before you knew it Jane, begrudgingly, would be doing as she was told. His sister was incredibly predictable when it came to her best friend. He figured one of these days he would have to lock the two of them in a room and tell them they couldn't leave until they made out.

He laughed out loud as he slipped into the elevator at the thought of his sister's reaction to his latest thought. He grinned stupidly when she slipped into the elevator beside him and hit the morgue button.

Jane pointed at him and said, "Not a word!"

The siblings rode to the lobby in silence, but when the doors opened and Frankie went to step out he stopped and turned to look at his sister with his serious face. "You should just tell her Janie. You guys deserve to be happy."

She ignored him and said, "Just bring me back a lead I can work with Frankie!"

He mock saluted, "Yes Ma'am."

He never saw her eye roll because the doors closed between them.

Jane was still shaking her head in semi annoyance at the nerve of her brother when she marched into Maura's office. "I swear… the nerve of that man!"

Maura looked up beyond her laptop screen, curiosity gracing her features. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing," Jane said with mock annoyance, "Just Frankie calling me Ma'am." She had no intention of mentioning the brotherly advice he had given prior to that. She slumped down on the couch that backed onto the window into the hall. "So what's going on down here?"

"Just finishing up on the Evans report for Detective Patmore, it has been an otherwise quiet day. Any break throughs on the Clarkson case?"

"Gah don't even bring that case up with me. It's like the most impossible case I've ever had. Frankie went out to reinterview the witnesses, but frankly we got nothin'."

Maura's eyes drifted from Jane's face down to her erratically bouncing knee. With a knowing sigh she closed the lid to her laptop and stepped out from behind her desk. Sitting down on the coffee table in front of Jane she took the Italian's hands in her own. "It will be fine Jane. Like you said, it's pretty much a foregone conclusion. You will be taking over from Korsak."

The confidence that Maura spoke with and the intensity in her eyes only added to Jane's nerves. Except now it was the spark she felt shooting through her nerve endings at the touch of the medical examiner. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing for several moments before gently pulling her hands away from Maura. "Yeah, I know. I dunno why I'm so nervous."

Of course she knew, but she couldn't say that it was because she wanted this position to bring Maura a greater sense of peace. Her brother's words about coming clean bounced around annoyingly in her brain. She opened her eyes and registered a slight trace of hurt in the hazel-green staring back at her. She sighed, realising that pulling away from Maura had been the wrong thing. God she hated the added complication of the damn feelings they were dancing around.

Jane stood abruptly, "I should go."

Jane's instinctual attempt at fleeing caused a stab of pain in Maura's stomach. This was the reason she was reluctant to ever tell Jane how she felt; whenever they seemed to have a moment of vulnerability the detective would pull away. Any admission of love would only complicate things too much and it just wasn't worth losing the most important person in her life.

Maura stood alongside her friend and reached out instinctively to straighten out the collar of Jane's shirt. It was an intimate touch really, something that if both of them had stopped to consider, had happened many a time in the past. It had just become natural for Maura to make sure Jane was groomed appropriately for things that mattered.

As it was neither woman had the faculties to consider anything, as their proximity had caused a dual fixation. Eyes locked and the air around them crackled with powerful desire, feelings being brought into the light of day. Jane's hands slipped onto Maura's hips, the sensation feeling so right to both women. Her brother was right. She couldn't deny this any longer. Maura needed to know.

"Maura, I…" the detective swallowed thickly and leaned into the soft hand that had cupped her cheek. Her eyes closing at the sensation; this was happening.

"Don't say anything, just…"

"Doctor Isles I think you should take a look at this." Assistant Medical Examiner Kent Drake said as he stepped into the room, his eyes focused on the report he had in his hand. Looking up he stopped in his tracks and felt the blood rush to his cheeks in embarrassment. His timing couldn't have been worse. "Oh, I'm sorry I'll be… erm… out here."

Jane stepped away hurriedly and ducked her head as she mumbled, "Don't worry about it I have to be going." She stepped past Drake and disappeared out the door leaving Maura standing there. Thankfully she realised her exit was poor and she ducked her head back around the doorway and said, "We'll talk about this tonight okay?"

Maura nodded numbly and watched her best friend disappear down the hall through the open blinds on the interior window. After a moment she closed her eyes, taking a second to refocus, before opening them and addressing Drake. "What do you have to show me?"

Drake couldn't believe what he had just seen. Detective Rizzoli and his boss had been dancing around each other the entire time he had been working with them and he honestly thought they would never take the next step. Well mostly he considered that Jane was too afraid to, he was certain that Maura was completely in love with her and would go there if the detective would. His brain suddenly processed what he walked in on and interrupted. "Well crap," he muttered, "That was going to be your first kiss wasn't it?"

Maura stared at him sternly, "We're not discussing my private life Doctor Drake."

He sighed, "She scares easily that one." Recognising Maura getting ready to launch to her friend's defence he clarified, "When it comes to the matters of the heart. She's fearless in her work Maura, but her heart… she scares easily."

"What did you want to show me, Doctor Drake?" Maura reiterated, knowing all to well that her chance with Jane may have been blown by her subordinate's unfortunate timing.

Drake looked down at his report. "Oh this can wait. You need to chase after Jane and kiss her." He pulled the report behind his back when Maura tried to reach for it. "Now," he demanded, knowing full well he was crossing a line.

Maura's eyes narrowed as she studied her assistant medical examiner and processed everything that had happened. Finally she nodded to herself and said, "You're right."

* * *

"Jane?" Maura asked timidly, having successfully located her friend at her desk. "Can we talk?"

Countless thoughts were bouncing around in the Italian's brain and fear was beginning to overwhelm her as she processed what she and Maura had almost done. She had almost kissed her best friend. She had almost changed everything. She couldn't bring herself to look squarely at Maura, but out of the corner of her eye she could see the apprehension on the doctor's face. She dropped her head into her arms and mumbled, "Can this wait? I have the interview panel in fifteen minutes."

Maura frowned, "Pardon?"

"Ugh," Jane looked up and directly at Maura, "I can't do this right now Maura. I need to be focused on this interview."

"No," dexterous fingers gripped an olive toned forearm and pulled at the detective, "Come with me now."

Jane planted her feet, "No Maura. I really can't do this right now."

The buzz of natural conversation in the bullpen started dying down as the detectives that were at their desks stopped what they were doing and turned their eyes to the confrontation beginning to escalate in front of them. Conscious of this Maura looked pleadingly at her best friend, "Please Jane."

"For the love of God Janie, just go with the woman." Korsak bellowed from his desk, "That's an order."

Jane turned her gaze from Maura to her superior officer and friend, "Really Korsak? Really?"

His eyes narrowed, looking down past his reading glasses he reaffirmed his order. "Yes really. Take this somewhere else."

With a huff of indignation Jane slipped out of Maura's grasp and instead grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her towards the break room, promptly shutting the door behind them and placing a chair under the handle to make sure nobody could walk in on them. She turned to the slightly stunned doctor and said, "Look, can we just talk about this later?"

"Who said anything about talking?" Maura asked seductively, as she stalked towards Jane, gently nudging her back into the wall. "We were rudely interrupted before, and I for one cannot wait any longer."

Jane's breath caught in her throat at the feel of soft lips pressed against her own. At first her thought was to push Maura away, but instinct took over and she grabbed a hold of the doctor by the arms and flipped their positions so that she now had her friend pinned against the wall. She kissed Maura with everything that she had, hoping that every drop of emotion she had would transfer over and that this wasn't one giant mistake.

Eventually they broke apart and Maura whispered, "Wow."

Jane nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

Maura cocked an eyebrow, "Still want to talk about this later?"

Jane shook her head, "Nah. That. More of that. Later."

Maura grinned, leaned up and pecked Jane's lips softly. "We do have to talk about this, but yes. More of this." She wiped her lipstick from Jane's lips before once again straightening the detective's collar. "Now go and shoot them away!"

Jane groaned and covered her face with her hand as she shook her head and chuckled at Maura. "It's blow them away Maura."

The doctor simply shrugged before removing the chair from beneath the handle and smiling at Jane. With a seductive shoulder shimmy she was gone, leaving Jane to stand there wondering what on earth had just happened.

* * *

The afternoon flew by. Jane's interview panel went perfectly, as perfectly as it could and she was confident that the mere formality had indeed been proven. She would be the one chosen to step into Homicide's sergeant position once Korsak's retirement was official.

She fought the urge to go down to the morgue as soon as she was done, because she suspected if she did that no work would get done. Or Maura would scold her for her unprofessionalism, either way it wasn't worth the risk. Maura had kissed her. Maura had stepped up and taken charge when she herself was willing to back away slowly and pretend their almost kiss never happened. Maura wanted this and as a result the goofy smile plastered on Jane's face was permanent for the rest of the afternoon.

Maura hadn't had much luck in removing the chirpiness from her attitude either and had eventually locked herself away in her office with the blinds closed to avoid the knowing smile from Drake. She made a note to remind him of the importance of not interfering in her personal life, but was too happy to scold him on this day. That could wait until tomorrow.

When six o'clock arrived Maura locked up her office and turned around only to run into Jane who had a sheepish look on her face. "So um, Pizza and a movie tonight? I'll even let you pick the movie!"

Maura quirked an inquisitive eyebrow and chuckled, "Is someone hoping to get lucky tonight?"

Jane's cheeks blushed profusely, giving away her embarrassment. She quickly turned toward the elevator and marched away, only stopping to look back at Maura and ask, "Are you coming?"

Maura thought better of the instant retort that came to mind and instead smiled coyly and hurried after Jane, joining her in the elevator.

Much like the elevator ride, the car ride to the video store was made in relative silence. The odd sideways glance was made, but mostly the pair was consumed by nervous energy. Pulling up outside the video store closest to the pizza joint Jane said, "I'll leave you to pick something out while I go and get the pizza. Just nothing with subtitles, or non fiction, or…"

Maura shook her head in amusement. "I thought you said this was my choice?"

Jane chuckled nervously, "Yes, you're right. Pick whatever takes your fancy. I'll be back in twenty." She watched her best friend nod in acknowledgement before turning and walking into the store. She sighed before indicating and pulling out into traffic. Life was about to get a hell of a lot more interesting, especially once her mother found out.

Maura was grateful for the brief reprieve from the close proximity to Jane. They sure did have a lot to talk about before they ventured into a whole new level of relationship, because she wasn't sure she could go back. Not after that kiss. That mind blowing, toe curling, turn anybody into a blubbering idiot kiss. She needed Jane Rizzoli like she needed oxygen; of that she was now certain.

She ventured down the action isle, determined to try and find something that wouldn't be full of irritating science and plot holes that she could tolerate for Jane's benefit. She wanted the night to be comfortable for the detective, and an action film was a good start in that direction. She was reading the blurb for Taken 3 when she heard some aggravated conversation from the front of the store. Unable to control her compulsion to investigate she put the DVD case down and walked down the isle to see what the commotion was. She stopped short when she recognised the problem.

The store was being held up.

Thinking quickly, Maura backed away a few steps and ducked down out of sight, having not yet been seen by the amped up teen waving his gun angrily in the face of the clerk. She didn't want to risk Jane walking in on the hold up unprepared. She knew that she had to warn Jane and that doing so would cause her to return urgently, putting her at risk. However, the possibility that she might walk into the situation unprepared was too big a risk to take. So as much as she hated the thought of Jane playing the hero, she texted Jane what was happening before dialling 911.

She whispered urgently down the line, "This store is being held up, please trace the line." She muted her phone, left the line open and slid it under the shelving, not daring to be caught communicating with the authorities. She brought her knees to her chin and prayed that the hold up would be over quickly, before Jane could arrive and before anyone was hurt.

"Hurry up and fill the bag old man," the teen growled angrily. He wasn't really thinking straight, he was coming down from a high and was out of his drug of choice. His anxiety was spiked and he was alert, looking around for anyone who might be stupid enough to try and interfere. The store appeared to be empty apart from the clerk, who complied with his demands readily.

Grabbing the bag he was about to leave the store when he heard a sneeze coming from one of the isles. Despite being home free his nervousness clouded his judgement. He shot the clerk and then went in search of the witness. In search of Maura.

Maura flinched at the sound of the gunshot and started to crawl towards the back of the store, only to be grabbed from behind and yanked to her feet. She swallowed thickly and sent out a silent prayer when the armed robber turned her around and pressed the nuzzle of the gun to her forehead. "Please," she muttered, fear permeating from every pore of her body.

"Sorry lady, wrong place, wrong time."

"Let her go!" Jane's voice boomed across the store as the sound of sirens wailing in the distance filtered into the store, only causing more panic to hit the teen.

He shoved Maura to the ground and turned to face Jane, who had her weapon drawn and her badge on show. "Boston PD," she said firmly, "Put the gun down."

Panicking, he lifted his gun and fired at the same time as Jane. He flew back into the shelves from the force of the shoulder shot, hitting his head hard and falling unconscious.

Jane hit the ground hard as his shot impacted her abdomen. She hadn't had time to get her vest from the trunk of her vehicle, not upon seeing the perpetrator with a gun to Maura's head. She grabbed at the wound and screamed out in agony as she tried to press down. She could hear the sirens and knew she didn't have to hold on for too long. Help was on the way.

Maura clambered to her feet and half ran, half stumbled over to Jane, quickly assessing the wound. She pressed down on Jane's hand that covered the wound. Looking down at Jane she spoke calmly, "Look at me Jane. That's it. You're going to be okay. Just keep pressure right here."

Jane winced and coughed, "Yeah, yeah. I'm in good hands." She battled the darkness that was quickly trying to overcome her. She glanced down at where her and Maura's hands were covering her wound. There was a lot of blood, too much blood really.

Maura recognised the intense haemorrhaging instantly and found herself beginning to panic. The bullet looked like it may have impacted the liver and if it hit the hepatic artery, as she suspected, then Jane was in a lot of trouble. She needed to get inside the wound and try to block off the leak with her finger. It was Jane's only chance.

"Honey, this is going to hurt." She then moved Jane's hands and pressed a finger into the hole in her abdomen in an attempt to locate the bleed and contain it.

Jane screamed in agony. "Jesus," the darkness continued to close in and she felt her eyelids droop. All she could see as she started drifting into unconsciousness were memories of Maura and all the times they had spent together.

Maura struggled to locate the bleeder before turning her attention to Jane when she went quiet. The sound of the sirens drawing ever closer escaped her consciousness as she realised Jane had passed out. She gently slapped her cheek and demanded, "Wake up Jane. Come on you have to stay with me."

Jane's eyes fluttered open and she stared up into the panic filled eyes of her best friend. Fear struck her then as she grabbed at Maura's hand, "Too much blood."

Maura batted Jane's hand away easily; the detective had very little strength. "Just hold on for me Jane, I think I've blocked off most of the bleeding."

It didn't matter. It was too late. Jane knew it. The constant flashing of her life before her eyes told her so. It was a strange feeling. The fear melted away into an intense sadness for the woman she was leaving behind. "Maura," the pain alone was enough reason to give into the encroaching darkness. "Just hold me."

Tears streaked down Maura's face at the reality she was faced with. Jane was giving up. She would never survive this if she gave up. She adjusted her position so that she could drag Jane partially on to her lap, while trying to maintain her position blocking the bleed. "Don't give up sweetie, I need you."

Jane reached up with a bloodied hand and pressed it against Maura's cheek. "Everything I do… I did… I…" she closed her eyes briefly through a particularly bad wave of pain before opening them again. "Always for you."

Maura's kissed Jane's forehead softly. "I know sweetie. Just hold on for me okay?"

Jane nodded slowly, her eyes drooping shut again, the darkness winning the war to overcome her. She snapped them open with a fleeting moment of consciousness, remembering the most important thing she needed Maura to know. "Maur…"

Tears pooled around the hand pressed against her check, as she forced herself to smile and offer some comfort. "Yes Jane?"

"I love you too." Jane gave Maura the patented Rizzoli grin one more time before her eyes closed and her hand slipped from its position. Her breathing stopped.

Maura sat there rocking her back and forth, kissing her forehead and whispering, "Forever, love."

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, this happened. It was what happened to lead to Precious Pain. I hurt writing this. God did I hurt. Its kinda like the show for me. Starts with so much comfort and promise, and then it's like HA Jokes on you have a crotch block, and then it looks great again and then oh yeah we're cancelling the show.**

Anyways I know this was horrible and sad, but I just felt like the moment needed to be written. Please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
